heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
René
René, commonly referred to as "The Haitian", is a supporting character in the TV series Heroes. The Haitian is an aloof character. He is referred to almost exclusively as simply "the Haitian" until he is referred to as René by Claire in "Shadowboxing". Character Overview Wearing a necklace which displays a symbol seen throughout the series, He did not speak in any episode until "Fallout," and his associate Eden McCain expressed the belief that he is mute. He kissed his necklace before erasing Matt Parkman's memory, and expressed a belief in God — specifically, a belief that superpowers are a gift from God, and should be respected. He is one of the few characters who sees his powers in a highly positive light. So far, his main alliances are with Mr. Bennet, Bennet's daughter, Claire, and Angela Petrelli. Season 1 The Haitian was employed by The Company and worked closely with Mr Bennet, often removing Mrs Bennet's memory when she saw something she shouldn't have. The Haitian's main aim seemed to be to protect Claire and he refused to remove her memory despite Mr Bennet's request. When the Company discovered Claire's ability had manifested, they decided to bring her in. The Haitian and Mr Bennet united to help her escape. At his request, the Haitian then shot Mr Bennet and removed his memory so The Company wouldn't be able to get to Claire through him. Season 2 The Haitian was dying from the Shanti virus in Port au Prince, Haiti. Help was on the way though as Mohinder had been sent to locate and cure him. Making a full recovery, he soon found himself back in the service of H.R.G and on a journey to Odessa, Ukraine to meet an old friend. Season 3 Back working for Angela, The Haitian captured Hiro and Ando on her behalf. When Peter and Nathan followed him to Haiti, they joined forces to fight his murderous warlord brother Baron Samedi, who was impervious to injury. After helping Nathan escape Samedi's clutches, he removed his brother's powers and killed him with his bare hands. He then accompanied Peter on his mission to assassinate Arthur, and even offered to do the dirty deed for him. He held off Arthur's powers long enough for Peter to fire a bullet, but Sylar stopped the bullet just before impact and murdered Arthur instead. Season 4 In "Orientation", Noah Bennet calls and asks him to wipe away all memories that Danko has of Tracy Strauss. He does so successfully. In "Ink", Rene is mentioned by Noah. Claire's roommate Gretchen Berg knows too much about her secret, so Noah wants to call in Rene but is convinced by Claire not to. In "Acceptance", Angela Petrelli tells her son Nathan that many years ago, she had Rene wipe away all memories he had of his incident with Kelly Houston. In "Once Upon a Time in Texas", Lauren Gilmore has Rene erase her memories of the romantic feelings she had for Noah, after he had turned her down. In "Shadowboxing", Claire arrives the Psi Alpha Chi sorority house, she runs into Olivia and Ashley, however, they don't seem to remember anything that happened, then Rene and Noah show up.The Haitian insists that he goes with Gretchen to her dorm room but Claire decides against it, in fear that he would erase her memories. Noah assure Claire that The Haitian is only going to prevent Becky's ability. René gets to the dorm room only to find Gretchen packing. She leaves but Claire asks René to follow her to the airport to make sure she gets there safe. In "Brother's Keeper", René enters Nathan's office and tells him to stay where he is, so that he and Peter may talk. They go out into the hallway and René tells Peter that he needs to know the truth. He explains to Peter that Angela sent him to wipe both his and Nathan's memories, but Rene believes that she's blinded by her emotion. Peter notices that he keeps looking at Nathan, but it's not up to him to reveal Nathan's secret. He gives Peter an address and tells him to go alone, but warns him that he may not be ready for what he finds. In "Thanksgiving", it's revealed to Angela Petrelli that Rene didn't wipe their minds as she requested. In "The Fifth Stage", René arrives at Mercy Heights Hospital, in order to help Peter. He allows Peter to replicate his ability so that he can beat Sylar. H tells all of them that this is the least thing he will do. In "The Wall", In one of Noah's memories being shown to Claire by Rene, she sees René enter her room after her roommate Gretchen had just refused to help Noah. Noah threatens Gretchen by telling her that Rene will wipe her memories. Heroes Reborn In "Brave New World (Reborn)", Rene is working for Lumiere Ophthalmology, the company that Noah Bennet had a card for, he showed up and Rene told him to wait across the street, Rene shows up and he hands Noah a envelope with his glasses in it then he starts to choke Noah with a garrote but Noah is able to flip him over and shoot him, while lying on the ground dying, Benett asked him why he tried to kill him, Rene replied, you told me to. In "June 13th - Part One", After Noah's discovery of his grandchildren, Nathan and Malina, Noah finally realzies why he had Rene wipe his memory. Rene wiped his memory in order to assure the safety of Claire's kids. In "Sundae, Bloody Sundae", Noah Bennet going back in time and shooting Erica Kravid in the leg changed more than originally thought, he has changed the time in a dramatic way one of which is Rene. He is revealed to be alive, he is also one of the hunted as well as a loyal member of Hero Truther's group. He is in a abandoned warehouse along with Deirdre, Henry, Logue, and Dahlia, they come to form an alliance with Taylor Kravid in order to get back their leader and Francis, so they can take down Renautas. In "11:53 to Odessa", He, Dahlia, Taylor Kravid, Henry, Deirdre and Logue scope out Sunstone Manor. They decide to attack through the sewers but Taylor disagrees and comes up with a better idea, involving Henry Shape Shifting into Erica Kravid. Rene and the others watch on as they make it through, so far, so good. Later, He and others regroup only to be cornered by dozens of Prime clones. In "Send in the Clones", Rene is chased into the build by dozens of Harris Prime clones, he is accompanied by Carlos Gutierrez, Farah Nazan, and Taylor. He and Taylor team up to find Matt Parkman, aka The Director. They find him in his office. He uses his ability of Power negation to keep Matt from entering their minds. He tries to convince Parkman that he's doing the wrong thing and that this isn't the man he remembers. However, before the discussion could any further, Matt pulls a gun from under his desk and shoots Rene in the ear. With him in pain, Matt takes advantage of this opprotunity and forces Rene to leave. Powers *'Mental Manipulation:' René has the power to manipulate people's minds. He can selectively interfere with the use of special abilities and selectively erase memories. He uses his power in conjunction with hand-to-hand combat skills to subdue other evolved humans when he defeated and restrained Peter Petrelli. He can render individuals unconscious by physical contact. His powers do require mental effort, and sufficient resistance by another evolved human of sufficient power and/or skill can cause him physical and mental strain. **'Power Negation:' While he can nullify powers out to some indeterminate range without physical contact, his other mental abilities seem to require touch. Memorable Quotes *"What you can do, what I can do, that is God. Respect it accordingly." (Godsend) *"God gave me a power. I abused his gift, so he took it away. Now I suffer his judgment." (Lizards) *"I work for your father. He sent me here to make you forget. Like he sent me to your friend, and your brother, and to your mother, so many times. He'll be here soon, expecting that you won't remember anything. But it is very important that you do. Tell me, Claire, can you keep... a secret?" (Fallout) *"I'm just one of the hunted." (Sundae, Bloody Sundae) Trivia *He rarely speaks *Originally, Rene dies in Brave New World (Reborn) but when Noah changed the past it also changed the future, a future where Rene does not die at the hand Noah Bennet. Gallery The_Haitian.jpg Hatian.jpg|The Haitian returns Rene_and_claire.jpg|Rene and Claire Rene_loses.jpg|Rene loses his hold on Arthur Rene,_peter_and_nathan.jpg|Rene, Nathan and Peter Rene_and_noah.jpg|Noah and Rene 1x01_rene.jpg|Lumiere Ophthalmology Rene_shot.jpg|Rene gets shot Rene,_sundae.jpg|Rene at warehouse Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Heroes Reborn Characters Category:Evolved Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Reborn Recurring Characters